The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lithodora, given the name, ‘LITGS’. Lithodora is in the family Boraginaceae. This new cultivar was found in a nursery in Yelm, Wash. as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lithodora diffusa ‘Grace Ward’, an unpatented plant.
The new cultivar is unique with its yellow to lime leaf color. There are no others with yellow to lime leaves on the market known to the inventor. In addition it exhibits the following characteristics:                1. a low, spreading habit,        2. excellent dense branching with flower clusters at end of every branch,        3. maintains the yellow to lime foliage color all summer,        4. excellent vigor, and        5. good garden performance.        
Compared to the mother plant, Lithodora diffusa ‘Grace Ward’ the new cultivar yellow to lime colored leaves rather than green leaves.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.